The present invention relates to a device for a light-optical, computer-controlled drawing of masks for semiconductor components which device consists of a coherent light source, electrically controllable light modulator, a light deflector and a projection objective.
The trend in modern semiconductor components, in particular for the application of data processing fields, is towards an increasingly larger, monolithically integrated circuit complexes for increasingly more specialized functions. This trend necessitates increasing number of different types of circuit designs with a correspondingly reduction in number of each particular type which are required. Thus, the increase of different types of circuits with a decrease of number of each type, increases the number of different masks which are required and thus involves increased cost in the production of all types of the different circuit complexes being used.
The previous mask production processes consist in forming a mask by producing a precision drawing of the mask pattern on a greatly enlarged scale which drawing was produced with the aid of a computer-controlled precision drawing machine. After producing the drawing on a greatly enlarged scale of the desired mask pattern, a plurality of optical reducing steps were utilized to reduce the size of the mask to the desired scale and to mechanically multiply the number of masks which are to be placed on a mask carrier which is subsequently used in the production of semiconductor components. This process is very time consuming and expensive.
A possibility of drawing a masked pattern of the desired scale directly on a mask carrier consists in using an electron beam. However, this process involves several disadvantages such as the electronic beam must be operated in a high vacuum. The process also requires a displacement and precise adjustment of the mask carrier after each step-by-step tracing of the pattern thereon.